


He'll save me

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking into the cold, harsh eyes of her captor, Anne was more than a little afraid. His mouth, however, soon covered hers as she screamed. Her anguish muffled...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll save me

Landing on the bed, her eyes smarted with tears. His grasp on her small, thin arms had been as tight as a vice. His nails had dug into her skin adding to her pain. Despite herself, she felt no fear. Why should she, after all? She would be saved. Richard would save her. He had to...

Her captor felt heavy on her body. His arms pinning her and leaving her almost helpless to him. Anne heard him chuckle. It was a throaty, nasty laugh and her skin prickled at the sound. Every part of her was alert. 

Her eyes widened as she felt his arousal digging into the flesh of her belly. His erection throbbed into her and she could feel his heat. Nausea swamped her. It was all she felt. Her stomach churned, despite being empty. Breathing deeply, closing her eyes as she tried desperately to steady her breath, she forced herself to think of something else. Of someone else. Richard. His lovely, warm eyes appeared in her mind, providing comfort to her battered body and soul. A tired smile came on her lips. 

It was wiped instantly as she felt his hands tighten. The illusion broke, catapulting her back into reality. 

"He'll have your balls. You know that, don't you? If you do anything to me, he'll kill you." She told him, gleefully, surprising herself as she spoke. Since when had she been so sadistic?

The thought of him hurting and bloody made her want to shout with joy. She wanted him to pay for taking away her freedom. She wanted him to pay for taking her away from Richard...

He smirked at her. His eyes twinkling maliciously at her. For the first time, Anne felt fear spike through her. He seemed excited by the threat, not deterred. A desolate sob escaped her. Her tough, cool façade shattered. What would happen to her? The thought was chilling...

 

X 

 

"Where the fuck is she, Ned? She's never just disappear. She'd be worried about worrying me, more than anything else." He paced as he spoke, his worry driving him to distraction. His normally handsome face was contorted in his rage. Edward looked on, a curious look on his face. 

His brother had never ever shown such worry over a woman. Why was Anne Neville different? Was she the only woman who could tame Richard's wayward nature? It seemed she was. He tried to be comforting but his words lacked conviction. His mind was already full of a woman. His Elizabeth. His headstrong, utterly confusing Elizabeth. His little brother's footsteps were loud on the floor and it captured Edward's gaze, despite how distracted he was. Richard's face now looked lost as if his fight had lost him. After all, little miss Anne Neville had been gone a long time. Not that his brother would agree that a week was a long time. It was to Edward. 

"She'll turn up." He told Richard simply. His own tiredness beginning to get to him. It seemed no words of comfort would soothe his brother's worry and it was starting to irritate him. Why did the one woman Richard fell for had to disappear? A weary sigh escaped him at the thought. Richard's eyes bore into him as a result. 

Richard was in front of him, only inches away from his face in a matter of seconds. His hands was on his elder brother's chest, pinning him to the wall. His face almost looked feral as he snapped at his brother. His worry effecting him so strongly. 

"Am I boring you, brother? Is Anne's disappearance such an inconvenience to you?" He practically snarled, his breath in his brother's face. 

The violence of his actions shocked Edward. It took him a few moments for him to react. Instinctively, he wanted to retaliate and snap back. It was only his affection for him that made him think twice. Instead, he merely waited for Richard to calm down. It only took him a few moments. 

"I can't bear to think of what's happening to her. Oh god...." Uncharacteristically for Richard, he wanted to sob. He wanted to cry his eyes out. More importantly, he just wanted her back.


End file.
